Saturday Night
by ZukaBaka
Summary: Malam spesial yang jarang sekali Naruto dan Sasuke rasakan. Dan di saat seperti ini Naruto berusaha membuat semuanya lebih dari spesial./SasuNaru/Fluff/Shounen ai.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typo

**A/N:** Fluffy

.

* * *

"Saturday Night"

* * *

.

Naruto duduk di sofa berwarna putih tulang. Ia menunduk, menumpukan dagu pada tangan yang ia letakan di atas pahanya. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu diam, tetapi matanya terus bergerak mencari sesuatu yang penting. Di hadapannya tergeletak sebuah majalah bulanan yang kebetulan sedang memasang tema Cheese Cake.

Pagi ini Naruto sudah mendekam di hadapan majalahnya. Tidak tahu pasti mengapa, tetapi yang jelas ia harus melakukannya. Ia berniat membuat seloyang Cheese Cake. Tidak, bukannya ada seseorang yang ulang tahun atau apa. Tapi ia tetap optimis begitu mata birunya memandang ke arah kalender.

Hari ini hari sabtu, dan setelah sabtu adalah minggu. Semua tahu hal itu, tapi tidak semua orang tahu bahwa hari sabtu dan minggu adalah hari kemerdekaan seorang Uzumaki Naruto, yang sudah berubah menjadi Uchiha Naruto sejak lima bulan yang lalu.

Naruto menghela napas, meletakan tangannya di dagu seperti yang biasa para detektif lakukan. Ia hanya sedang berpikir, berpikir apakah Uchiha Sasuke—suaminya—bersedia menerima Cheese Cake buatannya.

Setelah dipikir ulang, Naruto bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh alat pemanggang. Ia pernah membuat Waffle, seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi waffle dan cheese cake ada di kasus yang berbeda. Dan Naruto tidak yakin dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"TRING."

Naruto mendongak, baru sadar jika ia sudah meninggalkan mesin cucinya selama sepuluh menit. Perlahan ia bangkit, mendekati mesin cuci barunya yang sangat butuh perjuangan untuk didapatkan. Naruto tidak akan pernah lupa hari dimana ia merengek meminta sebuah mesin yang mungkin saja akan ia rusak kembali.

Pelan-pelan Naruto mengeluarkan semua pakaian yang sudah selesai dikeringkan. Tidak mau melakukan hal ceroboh yang berujung dengan dirinya mencuci secara manual. Tidak, Naruto tidak mau Sasuke menghinanya lagi.

Setelah meletakannya di tempat penyimpanan sementara, Naruto kembali duduk di hadapan majalahnya. Malam semakin dekat, dan ia bahkan belum menyiapkan cemilan apapun yang dapat ia nikmati bersama Sasuke selama sepanjang malam nanti. Naruto tidak ingin panik, ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke—suaminya.

Apa sebaiknya ia memesan saja?

Tidak, sebaiknya tidak karena apa yang akan dimakan Sasuke nanti bukanlah hasil dari cintanya.

Sepertinya Naruto mulai berlebihan.

Bukannya berlebihan, malam-malam bebas seperti ini akan jarang ia dan Sasuke rasakan. Frekuensi pertemuan mereka juga tidaklah tinggi, jadi hari-hari seperti itulah yang mereka butuhkan. Mereka butuh waktu bersama, dan Naruto butuh sesuatu agar kebersamaan mereka terasa berbeda.

Atau mungkin, spesial?

"Sesuatu yang spesial?" Naruto bergumam sendiri. Kembali meletakan tangannya di dagu.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dikategorikan spesial bagi Uchiha Sasuke selain 'itu', dan Naruto tidak suka membayangkannya.

Oh ayolah, kalian pasti mengerti apa maksud dari kata 'itu'.

Bukannya tidak ingin memberi, err... justru itulah yang dinanti Naruto. Ia hanya ingin sesuatu yang lain dan spesial. Dan ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada cheese cake setelah teman baiknya, Gaara, tanpa sengaja melemparkan majalah bertema cheese cake saat Naruto hendak mampir ke tempat dimana Gaara bekerja sambilan—toko buku. Dan setelah itu tanpa berpikir lagi Naruto langsung berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Neji yang masih berusaha lolos dari lemparan Gaara.

Apa kalian berpikir Naruto mencuri majalah Gaara?

Sayangnya tidak, setelah itu ia memilih toko buku lain yang lebih aman lalu membeli majalah yang sama.

Dan disinilah ia berakhir. Duduk dengan tatapan hampa, ia sangat lemah dalam hal mesin. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mesin pemanggangnya nanti?

Naruto mendesah lemah, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa lalu merosot ke bawah. Ia mengantuk. Seharian ini yang ia lakukan hanya mendekam di depan majalah. Tidak makan, minum, dan yang lain-lain kecuali menggiling baju di mesin cuci.

Huh, semua karena Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Dobe_?" Naruto terlonjak, refleks berdiri dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Uh, ia hampir saja tertidur kalau saja si Ayam menyebalkan itu tidak mengganggu dengan suara datarnya.

Naruto mendesah, mengelus dadanya yang tadi sempat tidak beraturan akibat terkejut. "Ternyata kau, _Teme_. Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu atau membunyikan bel?" Naruto mendudukan dirinya lagi ke sofa. Mengindahkan Sasuke yang menaikan alisnya heran.

"Memang harus? Ini rumahku,_ Usuratonkachi_." Sasuke tidak bernada datar. Ia heran. Setelah mengendurkan dasinya dan melemparkan jasnya ke arah Naruto, Sasuke melihat majalah yang terbuka di hadapan Naruto. 'Cheese cake?' Pikirnya.

"Tapi kau tetap harus punya sopan santun. Dasar menyebalkan." Gerutu Naruto sembari menggeliat, tanpa ia sadari kini ia sudah berbaring di sofa, menjadikan jas Sasuke sebagai selimutnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan matanya ke arah Naruto. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu mendekati sosok berambut kuning itu. Ia berjongkok, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto yang kelihatannya sedang mencoba tidur.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," Naruto baru akan membuka matanya sebelum merasakan sebuah lengan hangat mengelus rambutnya dan diikuti dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut di kelopak matanya. "Aku pulang, sayang." Kata Sasuke dengan nada rendah yang dibuat selembut mungkin. Cukup lumayan untuk membuat Naruto memerah.

Setelah itu Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto, cukup lama karena ia sangat rindu akan sosok di hadapannya. Ia jarang sekali berjumpa dengan Naruto. Kalaupun iya, ia pasti sudah mendapati Naruto tidur di sofa ruang televisi. Ketika ditanya Naruto akan menjawab bahwa ia sedang menonton sepak bola. Siapapun tidak akan percaya kalau kau mengatakannya di saat tidak ada pertandingan sepak bola di belahan dunia manapun.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur, sayang," Sasuke memainkan telunjuknya di puncak hidung Naruto yang mancung. Memainkannya lalu menekannya membuat Naruto mengerang. "Sekarang, dimana ucapan selamat datangku?" Sasuke tersenyum jahil, menciumi seluruh wajah Naruto secara bergantian.

Naruto menahan geli sejak tadi. Sudah seminggu, sudah seminggu ia tidak merasakan sentuhan dan belaian Sasuke. Dan rasanya cukup geli, apalagi jika pemuda itu memainkan lidahnya juga seperti sekarang.

"Selamat datang..."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak, masih ada yang kurang," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik lembut tepat di depan wajah Naruto. "Dimana kata 'sayang' untukku, sayang?" Sasuke sengaja menghembuskan napasnya, membuat Naruto merinding.

Sasuke tersenyum, melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah sangat memerah. Manis, cukup aneh bagi pemuda sempurna sepertinya. Ya, kalau tidak manis maka ia tidak akan sesempurna ini.

"Sayang..." Naruto dengan cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik jas hitam Sasuke yang hangat. Mencoba bersembunyi dari Sasuke yang pasti sedang tertawa puas. Uh, Naruto merasa sangat malu sekarang.

"Jadi... dimana Cheese cake milikku?" Sasuke menegapkan tubuhnya, tapi tetap melihat gerak-gerik Naruto yang mulai tidak nyaman.

"Memangnya kau ingin mati muda?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara berat akibat jas yang menutupi wajahnya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, melepaskan dasinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Apa mungkin kue buatan seorang malaikat dapat membunuh seseorang?"

Naruto semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya, tidak mampu mengatakan apapun karena ia cukup sibuk dengan detak jantungnya.

"Maaf..." Gumam Naruto sambil terus menyembunyikan wajahnya, lebih rapat.

"Naruto, kemari." Naruto tetap diam, mengabaikan panggilan Sasuke. "Aku bilang kemari, Uchiha Naruto!"

"Kenapa kau membentak—umph."

Naruto melebarkan matanya, tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan menciumnya tiba-tiba begitu ia hendak melayangkan sebuah tinjuan ke wajahnya yang tampan.

Sasuke menekan Naruto, menyesap manisnya bibir seorang Naruto yang kini menjadi miliknya seorang. Sasuke melumat bibir bawah Naruto, membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu mengerang lalu mendesah pelan. Tetapi keterkejutan Naruto tidak sampai di situ.

Sasuke memaksa Naruto untuk membuka mulutnya, dan ia langsung menyalurkan sesuatu ke dalamnya memlalui lidahnya.

Mereka berdua melepaskan pagutan mereka. Naruto terdiam, mengyesap sesuatu yang ada di mulutnya lalu memerah begitu melihat senyuman manis Sasuke. Manis dan lembut.

Coklat?

"Aku membawakanmu ini." Sasuke meletakan sebuah bingkisan bergambar bunga matahari ke atas pangkuan Naruto. Naruto tersentak begitu melihat sebuah alamat di sana.

"Kyoto? Bagaimana caranya?" Naruto tidak habis pikir. Mereka tinggal di Tokyo, bagaimana mungkin souvenir khas Kyoto bisa ada di pangkuannya?

Sasuke tersenyum lalu membuka bingkisan tersebut. "Aku memesannya dari, Aniki. Seharusnya kau ingat kemana kakak kita pergi bulan madu, Naruto." Masih dengan senyuman di bibir Sasuke membuka sebuah permen coklat lalu menyuapkannya pada Naruto.

"Kau... mengingatkanku pada masa-masa dulu, Sasuke." Naruto menelan coklat itu sampai habis. Rasanya masih sama, ia juga masih ingat bagaimana nakalnya ia dulu saat liburan wisata ke Kyoto bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Termasuk Sasuke. Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana mereka berdua berakhir di Onsen hanya berdua. Dan mungkin sejak saat itulah benang merah mereka terajut.

"Apa kau ingat bagaimana caranya aku mendapat ciuman pertamamu?" Sasuke menaikan sudut bibirnya. Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat terkejut oleh kelakuannya.

"Bu-bukannya saat kita SMP? Iya... 'kan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah ragu. Oh tidak, sekarang ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah mesum sejak dulu.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan menyianyiakan wajah tidurmu yang manis?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia ingat sesuatu, malam itu ia bermimpi ada seseorang yang menciumnya dan orang itu adalah Sasuke. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa itu nyata.

"Kau! Tega-teganya melakukan hal itu." Naruto memajukan bibirnya, merasa sedikit kesal sekaligus malu.

"Sudah lupakan. Bagaimana kalau kau coba Fugashi ini? Rasanya masih seperti dulu." Sasuke memakan Fugashi, roti berbentuk balok yang di panggang dua kali sehingga waranya berubah menjadi coklat emas, lengkap dengan butiran gula di atasnya.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakannya, _Teme_." Naruto bersungut ria, melipat kedua tangan di dada. Merasa bahwa sesuatu yang penting sudah dicuri.

"Seharusnya yang marah itu aku, _Dobe_. Kau bahkan tidak menyiapkan apapun untukku."

"Sudah kubilang! Memangnya kau mau mati muda? Lalu bagaimana nasib perusahaan keluargamu yang kau banggakan itu, _Teme_?"

"Kau bisa membuat waffle 'kan? Paling tidak ada usaha."

"Lihat ini! Aku membeli majalah ini demi dirimu, bodoh. Apa ini bukan usaha namanya?" Naruto melemparkan majalah yang tadi ditatapinya tepat ke wajah Sasuke. Sekarang nasibnya sama seperti Neji. Dilempar oleh Ukenya sendiri.

"Kau! Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke komnas HAM sebagai kekerasan dalam rumah tangga!"

"Silahkan! Dimana-mana istrilah yang diutamakan. Kau pasti kalah!" Seru Naruto dengan bernafsu, tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah menyemburkan ludahnya kemana-mana.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah mengakui bahwa kau adalah istriku, huh, Uchiha Naruto?" Sasuke menyeringai. Yakin bahwa ia sudah menang begitu melihat Naruto yang tertohok kalimatnya sendiri.

Naruto terdiam. Wajahnya memerah padam dan tangannya sudah terkepal. Dengan langkah cepat ia berbalik, berniat melarikan diri sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menangkapnya. Memeluknya erat.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Lepaskan aku—engh." Naruto melunak begitu Sasuke menjilati daun telinganya, diam-diam menggendong Naruto lalu membawanya ke kamar mereka.

"Hari ini akan jadi hari yang spesial..." Gumam Sasuke dengan sensual.

.

* * *

END

* * *

.

:.A/N.:

Zuka kembali. Apa ini gaje? Kalau iya Zuka minta maaf.

Zuka hanya iseng.

Mind to review?

Dan terimakasih untuk semua yang menikmati "Dix Secondes" ^^


End file.
